


If My Life Were Important I Would Ask

by Aurae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Friendships, First Meetings, Gen, POV CT-7567 | Rex, Trick or Treat 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/pseuds/Aurae
Summary: Rex meets his general for the first time and discovers something very interesting about his past.OR:Rex learns that Anakin used to be a slave.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	If My Life Were Important I Would Ask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zzatanna (Padawameron)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padawameron/gifts).



“What’s your name, soldier?”

His spine stiffens; he snaps to attention. Jedi General Anakin Skywalker has asked him a direct question. This has never happened before. “CT-7567—”

“That’s a number, not a name. I asked for a name.”

General Skywalker’s interruption is disconcerting, and his displeasure seems to ripple through the very air. First hot, then cold. He is tall, taller than any clone, and broad-shouldered. He crosses his arms; his face is closed and remote.

“I go by Rex in the barracks, sir,” Rex amends reluctantly, trying not to act as intimated as he feels, “but that’s just—”

“But nothing. Rex is a great name.”

General Skywalker’s voice is soft and low and surprisingly resonant, and for the first time, Rex can hear the kindness in it. His posture hasn’t changed, though; his arms are still crossed. Rex notices the way General Skywalker’s fingers curl reflexively into the muscle of his left bicep. How interesting. That’s one of the spots slavers on the Outer Rim place tracking implants—

General Skywalker sees where Rex is looking. His expression darkens, and Rex expects to be disciplined for his audacity. But, instead, General Skywalker says simply, “I was 20183-2733200-545.”

Rex freezes. He doesn’t need to be told: That’s a _slave identification number_.

“You see why I prefer names.”

“Yes, sir.” Rex doesn’t know what else to say. The silence between them lengthens. It doesn’t feel comfortable. Rex has to force himself not to fidget.

“You fought well today,” General Skywalker says out of the blue. “We have you to thank for our victory, Captain Rex.”

Rex is so pleased by the compliment he almost misses the larger implications. A promotion! “C-captain…?!” he stutters.

“Congratulations. You deserve it.” General Skywalker uncrosses his arms and holds out one hand. He’s smiling, and his smile is brighter than a star.

Rex takes his hand.

END


End file.
